<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love For The Eternity by GreeneySilvery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555699">A Love For The Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery'>GreeneySilvery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colliding Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Car Accident, Harry Potter loves his family, Husbands in love, M/M, Marriage, Muggle London, Paternal Magic, Stablished Relationship, Teddy is a big borther, Twin brothers James and Scorpius Potter-Malfoy, Undying Love, Vacations, good parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreeneySilvery/pseuds/GreeneySilvery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Excuse me Auror Robards," he says in a small voice. "I have a message for Auror Potter."</p><p>I look at her, trying to figure out what's going on.</p><p>"You can tell Auror Potter whatever it is right now, in this room," Robards tells him. "You just interrupted a very important meeting."</p><p>The girl nods quickly and nervously.</p><p>"Healer Abbott requires Auror Potter immediately at Saint Mungos ..." he says it and swallows quickly. “His husband had an accident with his children. She needs someone to make the medical decisions.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colliding Love [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. From Love and Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am on brake. Today I made a 6 hours exam and I am waiting for the next that is in an hour, but this was ready just waiting to be published. </p><p>I am sorry is not so happy and fluff, but this things happens, almost once in everyone life. </p><p>The 25th was my birthday and I am happy about it! </p><p>This is like a gift to myself for reachig 23 years. </p><p>I hope you can enjoy this little piece with cookies and milk.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anything new to offer me about the case of Liam West?" Robards asks, and the whole room sighs.</p><p>Liam West has been one of the most wanted dark wizards, not only for his crimes committed here in the UK, but also in France, Germany and Italy. A mass murderer who enjoys killing with magic.</p><p>"He was seen in one of the most decrepit places in France a couple of days ago," replies Winnie Wood, one of the youngest aurors in Thomas Tolstoy's team. “France will send one of their best groups, however, that case has already been taken to Wizengamot. France also wants to prosecute West, once he have been arested."</p><p>I look at Robards, who looks as sour as an old lemon.</p><p>"What about the Virgin Witch case?" He looks at me as he throws the question into the air.</p><p>"We will have the team ready to intercept them next week," I reply, as I look him straight in the eye. "We are awaiting confirmation from the Unspeakeable and Hit Wizards."</p><p>"How big is this operation auror Potter?" Robards' tone makes me think of Severus Snape.</p><p>"Maybe thirty hostages," I say without swallowing anything. "Or that is what we could hear with the small coin that we infiltrated in the house of their leader." I take a deep breath and tap the tip of my pen against the surface of the desk. “We know that Evelyn Yards is their next target. She is Muggle-born, excellent witch and she fits physically with the people who have disappeared in the last three months.”</p><p>"That's one disappearance every week," Wood whispers. "Or so."</p><p>I feel several eyes in the room rest on me and I feel bad. I nod slightly.</p><p>"We collected information on the families of the missing girls and we are confident that the following week's raid will go quite well, if the Hit Wizards lend us their elite team." I say to Robards in a serious tone. "The Unspeakeable's head is just waiting for the request sheet to be send to her to..."</p><p>However, I can't finish describing the situation because a couple of knocks on the door makes everyone's attention go to that place. The door opens and a short, plump girl enters the room. Her hair is a chaos of dark curls and her cheeks are rosy.</p><p>"Excuse me Auror Robards," he says in a small voice. "I have a message for Auror Potter."</p><p>I look at her, trying to figure out what's going on.</p><p>"You can tell Auror Potter whatever it is right now, in this room," Robards tells him. "You just interrupted a very important meeting."</p><p>The girl nods quickly and nervously.</p><p>"Healer Abbott requires Auror Potter immediately at Saint Mungos ..." he says it and swallows quickly. “His husband had an accident with his children. She needs someone to make the medical decisions.”</p><p>The girl quickly retires and I stand up.</p><p>"You may leave, Auror Potter, we will continue this in two days," Robards tells me, patting me on the back. "They will be fine, Potter."</p><p>I nod and run as fast as I can towards the apparition point so I can appear at Saint Mungo’s. The next thing I know, I am standing in Saint Mungo’s.</p><p>"I'm looking for Draco Potter-Malfoy," I say to the witch at the reception. "He came in with my three children."</p><p>"Harry!" I hear my name and the next thing I know, Hannah Abbot is by my side, making me walk somewhere. "I'll take you first with your two troublemakers and Teddy," she tells me in a serious tone, and then, hand me some papers. "I'm going to need you to sign this in order to help Draco," she says seriously, as we stop outside a door. I don't even read what Hannah wants me to sign. I am confident that she would not harm my family, much less my husband. "Thanks Harry. A nurse will come looking for you before you can go to  Draco before surgery. ”</p><p>I nod as I open the door and see my three children. Side by side and another child, who might be the same age as the twins.</p><p>"Hey, Paps," Teddy greets me. His hair the same color as Remus's.</p><p>I walk over to Teddy and put my hand on his head. Some crystals fall from his hair and I breathe a sigh of relief. My oldest son is fine.</p><p>"You ok, Tedster?" I ask him and he gift me with a dopey smile and a somewhat odd nod. </p><p>"Dad," James' whisper makes me turn my head.</p><p>"Hello, champ," I say, as I inspect his face. A single scratch is on his forehead. "How you feeling?" I ask him, stroking his plump little cheek.</p><p>"Good, it's just a few scratches," he replies. "Scorp took one of the worst parts. But, Miss Hannah says that we are going to be able to play in a few days.”</p><p>I move to the other side of the room, where my youngest son is resting. His blond hair still has some crystals and his little arm is in a sling. I leave a kiss on his small forehead and backed up, trying to remove some crystals from his silver hair. I would like to see his green eyes, however, I know he will not wake up now.</p><p>And when I turn around, James is also completely asleep.</p><p>"Dad did his best, Paps," Teddy tells me, as he begins to close his eyes.</p><p>"Auror Potter," says a nurse, whom I haven't even heard enter. "Your husband will be awake for just a few more minutes." The nurse tells me, as she begins to guide me to some other room. However, when I get to the door, I can't take my eyes off my three children. "They will be fine, don't worry."</p><p>I nod and close the door carefully as two Aurors I know, arrive, because we have worked together on several cases.</p><p>"Don't worry, Potter," the older one tells me. "We will take care of your brats, while you go with your husband. It is difficult to split in two." He says to me, while rolling his eyes.</p><p>The other just nods.</p><p>"Thank you, guys," I say, feeling a weight drop from my shoulders.</p><p>The nurse guides me through a series of hallways, until we stop in a room.</p><p>"He is not quite lucid," she tells me in a serious tone, as she moves her wand around my body. "This is just to ensure that no germs sneak into that room or your husband's body" I nod slightly as she continues to wave her wand. "This is going to take a few hours, Auror Potter, your husband surgery I mean." She tells me in a serious tone.</p><p>I hadn't notice, but I am still wearing my auror robes. </p><p>I enter the room followed by the nurse and my heart breaks into a thousand pieces, while I see my husband lying on the bed. I carefully approach his body and refrain from touching him. However, I feel a tear run down my cheek and my eyes itch. He's bloodied and too pale. My husband is sick pale. </p><p>"He's ready for us to wake him up, briefly," someone in the room murmurs.</p><p>Carefully, a man, perhaps ten years older than me, begins to wave his wand.</p><p>"He won't be able to be conscious for too long, Auror Potter," he says seriously. "We only do this so the patients can express a few words, in case the surgery goes wrong."</p><p>The world around me stops and I raise my eyes, to see the person who has practically just told me that my husband can die.</p><p>"Harry," is just a whisper, but I recognize my husband's voice. His gray eyes are half open and I see his fingers move. "The Kids…"</p><p>I nod softly, capturing his little finger with mine.</p><p>"Don't worry, they are fine, my love," I say, trying to swallow all the tears that threaten to overflow. “Now, it's your turn to rest. But, remember…” my voice was just a whisper. "House, children, kisses, food and sex."</p><p>Draco nods softly and his eyes close completely. His body is so bloody and broken...</p><p>"It's ready," I hear that doctor's voice. "Don't lose your hope, Mr. Potter. I think he will make it back."</p><p>And with that, I see them take my husband, my universe, away. Suddenly I feel cold and so lonely. </p><p>"Harry," Hannah's voice calls me again once I'm in the hall. "It will be a long surgery." I nod as Hannah leads me to where I know the cafeteria is. “Your children will be sleeping for at least two more hours. But, when they wake up you can take them home. ”</p><p>I take a seat in front of Hannah once we are in a cafeteria table.</p><p>"Do you know what happened, Hannah?" I ask her, as I take a seat.</p><p>Hannah nods and leaves a manila envelope on the table.</p><p>"There was an accident on the Muggle side," she tells me, opening the folder.</p><p>"Draco said he would go with the kids to the mall," I tell Hannah. </p><p>"About ten minutes ago, a full water truck drove past a taxi, which has five people on board," Hannah tells me, while she shows me a picture of the yellow car.</p><p>And oh, Merlin. The taxi was left like a crushed can of coke.</p><p>"My family was in that taxi," I say, still not believing what I see.</p><p>Hannah nods softly.</p><p>"Draco was next to the driver," Hannah tells me. "Scorpius was behind Draco, in the center was Teddy and behind the driver was James," Hannah tells me. "The truck loaded with water hit the side where they were. Draco and Scorpius,” she tells me.</p><p>“But, that doesn't make sense, Hannah. Scorpius only has a broken arm and… ” I choked on my own tears. "Draco... His body is so broken."</p><p>Hannah nods.</p><p>"According to what Teddy and James said," she says, looking me in the eye. “A bubble enveloped them, making the impact not so strong. However, I think that is the reason why Scorpius is not dead. He will need to be in constant company for the next few days, just like Teddy and James and I will need your children to come back at least once every month, for the rest of the year. To make sure they don't have neurological secuels."</p><p>"Draco," I whisper, looking up and looking at the magic clock in the Saint Mungo's cafeteria. I can't believe it's not even two in the afternoon. </p><p>"His core was depleted when he came in. We think he use his magic to keep the children safe. And we think it was wandless, it was a great strain in his core."  Hannah tells me.  "Draco has ..." I see her pause and search for a word that may not hurt so much. “He has what it takes to get out of this situation well, Harry. He survived a war and two years living with Voldemort, he can get out of this. Just have faith that your husband will come home to you soon. " She tells me in a soft tone. "Draco broke his left wrist, his left femur is shattered, and his spleen is broken, causing internal bleeding. We believe that, at the time of the accident, Draco was not actually sitting correctly, but looking to the back. ”</p><p>"Towards the children," I reply. "What else is wrong?"</p><p>Hannah just gently shakes her head.</p><p>"Draco will need therapy once we have removed the bones from his broken femur and a potion will built his bone from scratch. But, that process will take a couple of days, at least four. During that time, Draco will be under potions to lessen his pain and then he will have to undergo physical therapy once the bone is hard enough. We hope that his spleen can be saved for the most part, otherwise his quality of life will drop considerably and I cannot guarantee that he can continue to practice as a doctor in the Muggle world.”</p><p>Hannah's words leave me cold. That is not an acceptable thing for my husband.</p><p>"Why?" I ask him.</p><p>“Because the spleen is what helps the body create white blood cells, which are in charge of fighting against diseases and infections. He's a doctor and I know he work clinic time. The patients in clinic time are full of germs and we wizards are not immune to cold. So we hope to save as much of that organ as we can, Harry. If that doesn't happen, he will most likely have to give up his medical career and take extra steps at home to keep from getting sick. But, only if he lose his spleen.”</p><p>I nod softly and watch Hannah stand up.</p><p>"Have faith, Harry," she tells me, as he places his hand on my shoulder. "Your husband is strong. It will come out of this well.” A smile is drawn on her pink lips. “In two more hours you can take the children. Although, I recommend that you notify someone in your family, just to help you a couple of days with them. They will feel extra tire for the next days.”</p><p>I nod softly and once Hannah leaves, I conjure my Patronus and send one message to Ron and another to Hermione. That will be enough for the whole family to know.</p><p>Half an hour later, I have the entire Weasley family sitting next to me in the hospital cafeteria. And time flies away, Hermione chatting about everything and George making inappropriate comments every now and then. However, there are times when I don't listen to anyone and the only thing I can think of is my husband and my kids. </p><p>"Auror Potter," a nurse tells me. "Your husband is out of surgery. You can enter if you like. You can bring someone else with you, if you wish,” she says softly.</p><p>"Are my children awake?" I ask him.</p><p>And she just nod, and then says, "Room 297, ask the front desk nurse for directions. I will find the papers to discharge your kids."</p><p>I look at Molly and she nods.</p><p>"We will be back, possibly with Teddy and the twins," I say to the others, as I move Molly somewhere. And everything else happens so fast that I don't even notice when I get to the room where Draco is now.</p><p>I open the door carefully and see my husband. Draco has a bandage on his left side, I can see it under his hospital shirt, and a cast in his thigh. I can feel various enchantments on his body and a celestial sphere on his heart.</p><p>Although Draco is covered in a Saint Mungo shirt, I can see the bruises on his body, especially on his chest and face. Maybe when Draco wakes up he'll be mad that his skin is ... far from perfect. However, I am happy.</p><p>"Is he okay?" I ask the nurse in the room, putting a few small vials to Draco's side.</p><p>"That's right, Mister Potter," he says softly. "Your husband will be well. Now we are just waiting for him to wake up on his own. Maybe it will takes a couple of months and a lot of love and a lot of understanding when his bone starts to heal and he will have to do physical therapy. However, he is alive, and that is what matters. ”</p><p>"His spleen, did you manage to save it?" I ask the nurse and I see her leaf through some papers.</p><p>"Most of it yes," he says with a smile. "Healer Gweg will tell you about that."</p><p>I nod, knowing that she's right. I lean down to kiss my husband lips and whisper in his ear.</p><p>"Remember: home, children, kisses, food, bath and sex," I whisper against his pale cheek. “I love you and will be by your side for all eternity. So wake up soon, so we can be happy for another one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Life And Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am utterly in love and spitting unicorns and rainbows. </p><p>Let me know what you think, guys. I appreciate it a lot whenever there are comments. I try to answer them, because I like for you to know I care. </p><p>XOXO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Draco is awake, Harry," I hear Hannah's voice through the fireplace and let happiness wash over me.</p><p>My universe is fine. Everything is going to get okay.</p><p>"Thanks, Hannah," I tell her, as her head disappears from the flames. "Children!" I call out to them, and immediately hear the wood creak. The three of them look at me expectantly. "Daddy already woke up."</p><p>The reactions are instantaneous.</p><p>"Shapeless Chocolate Cookies!" I hear them yelling in unison.</p><p>"Go put on shoes and grab your coats," I tell them, as I conjure my Patronus. “Molly, could you stay with the kids for a moment? Draco has awakened."</p><p>I feel my heart swell with joy and I can finally let my muscles relax.</p><p>"Where are we going, Papa?" James asks me.</p><p>"With Grand Molly," I tell them in a serious tone. "I'll go see Daddy for a few minutes. "All three nod. "Scorpius, no tree climbing," I tell him in a serious tone and he pouts his lips.</p><p>"Why?" he asks me sulkily.</p><p>"Because Healer Banks said your bones would be tender for at least five days. And Daddy has been sleeping in the hospital for three days, that means that you still cannot abuse your bones or they can break again and then, you would have to start the healing process once more,” I say calmly, trying to explain everything clearly.</p><p>I see him looking at Teddy.</p><p>“We don't have to climb the tree or play Quidditch. We can play with Grandpa's Muggle stuff,” Teddy tells him in a conciliatory tone. "Right, James?"</p><p>James nods his black hair falling onto his forehead after the abrupt movement.</p><p>"The PSP," he tells her in a serious tone. "Grandpa says it's an incredible thing."</p><p>Molly's Patronus appears in the room.</p><p>"Sure, Harry. I'll make Draco's favorite dessert, just in case they let you bring him home,” says Molly's voice.</p><p>“To the fireplace, then,” I tell the children, as I offer the bowl of Floo powder to Teddy.</p><p>"Tell Dad to come back soon, the plants are dying," Teddy tells me, winking at me. "The Burrow," he says clearly and disappears into the green flames.</p><p>"Where are you going?" I ask the twins, handing them the bowl of Floo powder.</p><p>"The Burrow," they tell me in unison, as they climb into the fireplace.</p><p>"Tell Daddy we love him," Scorpius tells me, squeezing his twin's hand. James nods and pulls Scorpius back as his little hand gets covered in Floo powder.</p><p>"The Burrow," says James loud and clear. The twins disappear and a few seconds later, Molly's Patronus returns.</p><p>"Here are two silver heads and one black head," and the Patronus disappears.</p><p>Well. Now with my husband.</p><p>I think of the entrance to St. Mungo’s and I feel like my magic sucks me, and then spits me at the entrance of the hospital. I walk in trying to be as stealthy as possible, a couple of days ago The Prophet found out about the accident and although the war ended years ago, they still devoted two pages to my family life, the fact that my children had been in a Muggle accident and in addition, print two paragraphs about Draco's work, both in Muggle London and each of his contributions to magical medicine.</p><p>I sigh heavily, maybe they don't know right away. But somehow, even though Ritta Skitter is no longer in The Daily Prophet, they still keep grabbing private information and regurgitating it in the newspaper as if we were fictional characters and not people who have a right to privacy.</p><p>And yet when I see Hannah I think it's okay for them to find out about this. It doesn't matter, if Draco is okay, if my family is okay, everything else pales.</p><p>"Harry," Hannah calls from the other end of the hall, and I approach her as fast as I can. "Harry, I told you. He's fine,” she tells me with a smile on his lips.</p><p>I smile back.</p><p>"Is he still awake?" I ask Hannah, as we continue walking through the white corridors of St. Mungo’s.</p><p>"Yes, however, he is high in positions," he tells me seriously and suddenly stops in front of the door that I am beginning to know as much as my own office.</p><p>"This is not the path I always take," I say thoughtfully.</p><p>"You're right," she tells me, putting her hand on the doorknob. “Harry, no matter how Draco looks to you now, I don't want you to make any face, nothing to suggest that he still doesn't look quite right. Okay?"</p><p>"Is he okay?" I ask her, looking into her eyes.</p><p>“He will be. His wounds are still not fully healed and there is one side of his head that is still very swollen and has a purple color,” she tells me in a serious tone. "But, he is better. You saw how bad he was the other day." </p><p>I nod knowing what she's talking about. I have worked part time every day. The children stay with Molly most of the day. However, I arrive at the hospital at 7:30 a.m. to see Draco before I go to work at 8:00. I return at 1 p.m. until the nurses kick me out at 2:30 p.m. And then I go get the kids, and we spend the rest of the day together.</p><p>And even if they don't tell me they are missing their dad, as much as I am missing my better half.</p><p>Of course I know Draco is far from looking like the spotless husband who goes to work every day and comes back in the afternoon. The same Draco who sits with the children to do homework, grade tests, make dinner, laugh with our children and love us unconditionally.</p><p>"Okay," I say seriously. "I will keep my emotions in check, to the best of my ability."</p><p>Hannah nods and opens the door with a wave of her wand. And… Shit.</p><p>I know why he said to keep my expressions to a minimum.</p><p>I walk over to the bed where my husband is and sit in the closest chair. I take Draco's delicate hand between mine and it feels warm. Well.</p><p>"Hello, beautiful," I say, brushing some hair from his forehead. "How you feeling?"</p><p>Draco is not quite lucid and I can see it in his gaze.</p><p>"I'm fine, although I don't feel much," he tells me, blinking slowly. "The children," he tells me, rather than wondering.</p><p>I caress his cheek with the back of my hand gently, trying not to press. Trying to keep my magic inside of me. Trying to keep our link intact.</p><p>"They're with Molly," I tell him softly. “They are fine and happy. They miss you so much, but they are happy too, ”I tell him in a whisper.</p><p>"Are you still following the Potter house rules?" he asks me in a whisper. His gaze crystallized and fixed in a place beyond my shoulder.</p><p>I put a kiss on his forehead and another on his cheek.</p><p>"Yes. I assure you that the children have had their kisses every day,” I tell him softly.</p><p>"Okay," he tells me, closing his eyes.</p><p>"As you, Draco," I tell him, looking at his bare hand. “You've had kisses every day too,” and even though I feel a lump in my throat, I swallow it as best I can and fall silent, just looking at Draco.</p><p>He is pale, and his forehead is still swollen, his skin turning black. And somehow, I feel good. It's the color Draco's bruises take on when they're days away from fully healing.</p><p>"My students?" he asks me after a long silence.</p><p>I let a laugh escape my lips.</p><p>“I assure you that when you get out of here, you will be able to open a booth selling: Get Well Soon cards,” I tell him affectionately, combing his hair with my fingers.</p><p>They have been long days and yet the wait has been worth it. Everything is worth it, if my family is happy and complete.</p><p>"Harry," I hear him say to me, as he lifts his hand and places it on my cheek. "You are real."</p><p>I smile at him.</p><p>"I'm real," I tell him, placing my hand over his.</p><p>From here I can see the bruises that still furrow the skin of his collarbone and neck.</p><p>"You weren't there," he tells me even with hid eyes fixed on some point in the distance.</p><p>"Forgive me," I say in a whisper, trying to swallow my tears.</p><p>"So I had to come here," he tells me, blinking slower and slower. “But, I am happy to be here. Because you are here. This is our eternity."</p><p>I smile, as I feel his hand relax and I squeeze it between my fingers.</p><p>"Sleep now, love," I tell him, knowing the potions are making effect.</p><p>"Stay with me," he tells me in a whisper, trying to move and only manages to move his head.</p><p>I let a Scourgify fall all over my body and sit on the bed.</p><p>Slowly, Draco leans closer until his head is on my lap.</p><p>"I love you," I tell him, stroking his hair and seeing the strange angle Draco is at.</p><p>"And I you," he says softly, almost a whisper.</p><p>I run my hand through his hair and comb them lovingly, trying to tell me it's okay. Draco is in my head now yes. That means he is no longer fully unconscious, just sleeping. I watch him sleep and focus on the heat coming out of his body.</p><p>"The bed feels too big and cold without you," I tell him, knowing that maybe he can hear me.</p><p>After some time, the door opens and Hannah walks through it.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but it's been twenty minutes now, Harry." She tells me in a low voice, smiling at me. "We'll most likely discharge him tomorrow," she tells me, looking up at Draco. "The bruises won't be gone by tomorrow, but I think it will do his brain good to be in a familiar place."</p><p>I nod and with my hands I carefully lift Draco's head, then lay it on the bed. I lean in and put one last kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"I love you," I tell him once more, before standing up and following Hannah.</p><p>Once we're back in the hall, I smile at the blonde-haired witch.</p><p>"He's going to be fine, Harry," she tells me. The smile on her lips touching her eyes. “He will need therapy, and most likely a wheelchair while completing therapy, but he will be alright. Also, I want him to see a mind healer. "</p><p>I watch Hannah, as we stop at one of the benches in the almost deserted hall.</p><p>"Why a mind healer?" I ask her, trying to understand. "Draco remembers me and remembers the children."</p><p>Hannah nods.</p><p>"The damage was not to her long-term memory," she tells me in a serious tone. “Before you came we gave Draco a brief neurological exam. What we are concerned about is not his long-term memory, but his short-term memory." She tells me in a serious tone and I pay attention to her. "Due to the nature of the accident, it is quite a handful that Draco did not break his neck in the accident, yet he has neurological damage, Harry," his blue eyes dance with concern. “Draco cannot withhold new information at this moment. We think it's temporary, but it won't get better if he don't go to therapy to help repair the damage his brain sustained. Potions can do a lot,  but he, already, has six of them listed,” she tells me and I sigh. "So I want Draco to do not just physical therapy, but therapy to help his brain recover."</p><p>I nod gently.</p><p>"Okay, I'll find a mind healer," I tell Hannah, giving her a small a smile.</p><p>"The faster the procedure can begin, the faster it will heal," Hannah puts his hand on my shoulder. “However, if you take him tomorrow, and even if you take him in a couple of weeks, I would tell you the same thing. Draco will be frustrated, and he's going to need someone to help him calm down. He will feel desolate and useless, you and I know Draco Malfoy and you know how he is. He will need someone to help him understand that he doesn't have to live fast or get better fast, he just need to get better at his own pace." </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll talk to the kids and I'll hire a babysitter, and a nurse," I tell Hannah. "At least until you say Draco is ready to take on the world again."</p><p>Hannah smiles softly at me and nods.</p><p>"That's a good plan, Harry," she tells me. “Also, you have to talk to the children. Physical therapy can last a month or two,” she says looking at me. “But, neurological therapy can last longer. Or it could be the other way around. "</p><p>"I'll talk to the kids," I think about how difficult this month is going to be. "Thank you Hannah," I tell her, as I stand up.</p><p>"Harry," she tells me, following in my footsteps and pulling something out of his pockets. "This is Draco's," she smiles at me and hands me Draco's wedding ring. "I'll give you ten minutes to tell him, until tomorrow." She tells me and walks away.</p><p>I take a couple of steps until I am in front of Draco's bedroom door and without hesitation I enter. Draco is still asleep and I walk over to him. The first thing I think about is putting his ring on his hand, however...</p><p>I take mine off and put it on his thumb. And I put Draco's ring on my index finger.</p><p>"I love you," he whispered one last time. "I will give yours back when you are healthy and ready to take on the world again, sweetheart." I left a kiss on his forehead before closing the door and walking toward the hospital entrance, then apparating at the Burrow. </p><p>My ring says on the back: From Harry. While Draco's says: From Draco.</p><p>When we got married that was the inscription we chose for our rings for a reason: we belonged to ourselves, and at that stage of our life we were learning that it was important to love, but it was also important to let ourselves be loved and more importantly, to love ourselves. </p><p>Leaving my ring to Draco only means one thing: I love you. And you are mine, for until the end of my life. And I am yours, for the rest of eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Force That Moves Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone can tell me how to put a pic about my fluffy dragon in here I will be extra happy. </p><p>I have been dying to post this... But, concerts are in the way. </p><p>Send my love to you all guys. </p><p>Left a comment and kuddos, they makes my day.</p><p>Guys I tried to actually put an image in here but, it is just not happening because if it's not devinart then you are really screw, I hate this about AO3 that you cannot actually publish an image of your own. I just lost all my morning trying to do it and definitely if its not Devinart then nothing is gonna happen. So... I will left you the link to my IG account so you can find my draw. </p><p>I need love right now :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How is Draco?" I hear Kingsley ask me as we walk towards the Ministry exit.</p><p>"He's much better," I tell him, pulling my auror robe off and laying it on my arm. "The healers say it will take a while, that he has to do therapy first and then learn a few extra things to make everything okay."</p><p>"He will be fine, Harry" I hear Kingsley tell me, and soon I feel his hand gently squeeze my shoulder. “The boy is strong. Merlin, having a cauldron child is not easy, let alone having two."</p><p>I laugh, knowing that Kingsley is right. When Severus Snape created the formula for two people of the same sex to have children, he didn't make it easy. I still remember the afternoons Draco and I sat in front of the cauldron and passed magic to what we believed to be a single fetus.</p><p>However, Draco was the one who spent the most time with our children, while they were no more than dancing spheres in a cauldron.</p><p>"Thank you, Kingsley," I tell him sincerely. "See you tomorrow."</p><p>And I rush to get into a fireplace before anyone else has time to hold me back. I think about my destiny and the fireplace spits me out in a place I've never been before.</p><p>The walls, painted a soft mint color, welcome me and I immediately feel peace.</p><p>"Welcome, Mr. Potter," a short, blond-haired woman says to me. I step out of the fireplace and stand right in front of her desk. "How I can help you?"</p><p>It's funny, because she called me Mr. Potter and yet she retains that serenity of an ordinary worker.</p><p>"I'm just waiting for my husband, Draco Potter-Malfoy," I tell her quietly, trying not to intrude on the atmosphere of the place.</p><p>“We have a spectator room, if you want to see your husband while he does therapy,” she tells me, as she stands up and starts looking for something on another desk. "It always does new patients good to know that they have the psychological support of a family member, especially those who arrive in similar states to the one your husband arrive in." Her sweet words make me smile. "Healer Abbot told me that it was a miracle your husband didn't break his neck." She tells me in a serious tone.</p><p>"Could you take me to the spectator room?" I ask her, resting my hands on the large desk.</p><p>The woman hands me a scroll.</p><p>"I need you to sign that," she tells me, as she adjusts the glasses on her nose. “In summary, it says that while you are in the Spectator Room, you agree not to interrupt your family member's session, even if it seems torture, and to limit yourself only to smiling or making gestures that can calm the patient. No words."</p><p>I nod slightly.</p><p>"Why?" I ask her, reading the parchment.</p><p>"People who were victims of certain... More horrendous circles also come to do therapy here," she tells me and immediately my mind takes me to the West case. Human trafficking, when found they are in very deplorable conditions. Some are not even able to stand on their own. "So we try that everyone can feel safe here."</p><p>"Ok," I tell her, as I put my signature on the parchment.</p><p>"If trying to speak to your husband while we are in the room, the magic will force you to shut up and if trying to enter where the healers are, the magic will also prevent you from doing it," she tells me in a serious tone, as she stands up. “Come with me, Mr. Potter. Remember, no talking or trying to interrupt the session."</p><p>I smile at the woman, nodding my head gently and feeling relieved. I can trust that this woman will not let anything bad happen to my husband. We walked down a corridor covered with a soft carpet and then climbed three steps.</p><p>"Here it is, Mr. Potter," the woman tells me. “You can clearly hear whatever the healers in the room are saying,” she says in a serious tone and then puts his hand on my shoulder. “I read your husband's chart before therapy began and this will not be easy, Mr. Potter. It will hurt your husband and you will see it reflected in those beautiful gray eyes of his, and even in his face. But please don't intervene. Let us do our job so your husband can get better sooner. Yes?" she asks me and staying focused on her. I nod gently. "I will stay with you for five minutes to give you moral support." She tells me and I feel like I'm about to see something horrible.</p><p>The smoke begins to disappear from the wide window and I realize that there is a woman next to me who may be perhaps the same age as Molly Weasley. She looks at me and smiles at me, then turns her attention to a point in the room in front of us, his eyes fixed in the other person in the room. A kid, maybe Teddy's age, trying to lift some weight.</p><p>I look ahead and immediately find it. The silver hair falling gently on his forehead and giving him a more fragile appearance. And at that very moment I see him, his face wrinkles in pain and his eyes crystallize.</p><p>I reach out and rest my hand on the glass, as if that way I could get close to my husband and kiss the pain out of him. However, the lady's hand brings me back to the present.</p><p>"You can use your magic to write something to him if you want," the lady tells me. "If you whisper into the glass, it can write the words and let the person across the room see it."</p><p>I conjure the image with which our children defined our relationship last year. A huge, plump, three horned white dragon that wears a handkerchief in his neck and has a thunder-shaped scar on its forehead.</p><p>And it is printed on the glass.</p><p>I see Draco blink back tears and take in the bizarre drawing, as the healer begins to move his leg again. His face wrinkles again and the woman stops.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to continue, Draco?" she asks in the sweetest tone that any healer has ever used.</p><p>"Yes," he says in a serious tone.</p><p>And I swallow the lump that is stuck in my throat, while a treacherous tear rolls down my cheek.</p><p>"Okay," the healer tells him, helping him to his feet. "You will walk through here," she tells him, as she helps him to what looks like a bridge with iron railings. "And you'll lean against the railings using your hands, trying not to put too much weight on the healing leg, but using it anyways, okay?"</p><p>Draco, nod, giving a peace of paper to the healer.</p><p>"Could you put it at the end of the bridge, please?" he asks with a face full of determination.</p><p>The healer looks at the photo and I see her hit it with her wand.</p><p>"This spell will keep it turned," she tells her with a smile on her lips. "Once you arrive at the end, the image will flip and you will be able to see it. Ok?"</p><p>Draco nods.</p><p>She pats him gently on the back and stands behind him, grabbing him by the hips, supporting Draco's weight. Until my husband puts his hands on both railings and the pressure on her subsides.</p><p>"It's a short ten-step walk, Draco," she tells him aloud. "If you give five or three, or whatever, if you don't finish today," she tells her seriously. "I swear, I will be proud."</p><p>I nod, feeling the same feeling inside me. I will be proud of him, no matter how many steps.</p><p>Draco's shoulders square and I watch him breathe and measure his steps and synchronize the way his arms move so that his weight is completely balanced between his arms and his good leg, the leg that was healed a few weeks ago resting lightly on the ground.</p><p>"You are doing well darling, put your injured leg on the ground a little more," says the nurse. I see the sweat accumulate on my husband's forehead, and yet he keeps steadily forward. The nurse behind him the whole distance. "Five more, sweetie."</p><p>Each step is slower than the last, and I can feel his mental exhaustion through our bond, but there is also determination.</p><p>"Excellent," the healer tells him, as she conjures up a bench outside the bridge. The image turns and Draco smiles softly, taking it in his hands. "You can change your clothes when you're ready," the woman tells him, smiling sincerely at him. "You have done excellent. I am proud of you."</p><p>Draco gives him a tight-lipped smile, as if he doesn't want to smile, but can't fight his own joy either.</p><p>The nurse conjures the wheelchair for him and extends Draco his wand to him. Draco lets a slight Scorugify fall on him and begins to move towards the exit.</p><p>"Until Wednesday, Healer Lewis," he tells her, as he taps the chair with his wand and it rolls forward.</p><p>"Rest well, sweetie, and don't forget to put warm compresses on that leg every night," she tells him, tying her brown curls back into a twisted bun on her head.</p><p>Draco leaves the room and pauses for a moment, his face turning in my direction and giving me the most beautiful smile I have seen him in recent days. I barely notice the lady from early is gone.</p><p>"Harry," he calls out to me softly and I walk over to him, placing a kiss on his forehead and walking beside him. "I'm sorry you had to left work in the middle of your shift," he tells me in a whisper.</p><p>"Do you know that we are married, Draco?" I ask him, playing dumb. And Draco looks at me, like I'm stupid and I just laugh. "In good and bad. In health and in sickness…” I begin to list the things Kingsley said on our wedding day. “I believe that even after death, I promised to love and support you. Even after death."</p><p>Draco blushes and I count it as a victory in my favor.</p><p>"You're very sentimental, Potter," he tells me, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.</p><p>However, I'm don't mind his attitude and I bend over to capture his lips between mine, a brief second of magnificent joy. And when I pull away, Draco's eyes are still closed, lost in the moment. His cheeks flushed, showing his affection.</p><p>When his gray eyes open, he touches the chair with his wand, and the wheels roll gently forward.</p><p>"And what was the photo about?" I ask him and the slight blush that remains on his cheeks intensifies.</p><p>Draco hands me the photograph and my heart stops beating inside my chest for a few seconds.</p><p>In it we are both, sitting in a loveseat. Draco with James in his arms, and me holding Scorpius on my leg. Teddy in the middle of us, with his black hair and some platinum locks, and the five of us are wearing light blue polo shirts. The image moves and I notice the small details: Draco leaving a kisses on the head of a two year old James and then, James looks up showing his new teeth. Teddy leaned over to my side and took Scorpius's small hand in his, kissing it. Scorpius' making bubbles of saliva every time Teddy leaves a kiss on his tiny hand and I... I am just looking at the four of them, completely in love with my family.</p><p>My family.</p><p>This is what moves Draco, our family.</p><p>I cannot express in words what I feel, so I briefly let my feelings flood the bond I have with my husband and in seconds I close it, trying not to overwhelm Draco. I kneel down to face my husband and hold him in my arms.</p><p>"I love you, Harry," Draco tells me in a whisper.</p><p>I place a kiss on my husband's neck and take a deep breath.</p><p>How to love someone else, if God has already given me the best that exists in the entire universe?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Definition of Love or the image Harry evoque to let Draco knows he is there with him and that he loves him more then ever is available in my Instagram account @GreeneySilvery.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter have an almost explicit scene, but not so much because... Well, I am not like that. But, well yeah. I dunno if it's like all the other stuff I had published before, sweet and all that, but you will let me know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So nervous about this, but wanting to share it with you either way.<br/>You can follow me on Instagram @GreeneySilvery where I posted a picture about how Scorpius and James define Harry and Draco's love. </p><p>Have a nice day or night. </p><p>XOXO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in the Aurors is one of the most exciting jobs in the world when you're on a undercover mission. However, it is also a very risky profession. And yet, Robards can make it as boring as classes with Professor Binns.</p><p>"Sweetheart," I call after taking off the boots that I wear every day at work. "Dray," I call out to him again, noticing the living room, where Draco spends most of the night, reading, until I get home from work.</p><p>Although, of course, if I arrive after 9 p.m. only one candle will be waiting for me, because Draco needs his beauty sleep. Exactly eight hours. Not counting the hour my husband will expend with his nightly routine. I smile, thinking of my husband and the little tantrum he had during his first bath after waking up in St. Mungo’s.</p><p>I climb the stairs being careful not to make noise. It's 9:10 p.m. and even though I still haven't gotten used to leaving Draco alone for so long, I know he needs his independence, our routine, to start feeling better.</p><p>"Rehabilitation doesn't just have to be physical, Mr. Potter". That was what the mind healer told me after his second session with Draco. "Draco is used to having responsibilities, being a father, being a husband, and being an educator. I think that if we gave him back two tasks of each of them, we could get him to recover faster. Sometimes patients take longer because they cannot see their goals getting close enough, as their families cut them off from all daily activities, thinking that they are doing them good, when, in fact, they are not. I want to avoid this for Draco."</p><p>So, I decided to talk to Draco and return two of each. So, my husband still makes breakfast in the morning and reads a story to the children at night. So my husband still waits for me on the living room couch reading and still talks to me every morning while we shower together. And he decided to help some of his college students via Zoom. Although Draco doesn't know how to use it very well, the kids help him and Dray enjoys helping them. Two hours a day, three days a week.</p><p>And I have seen his mental and physical improvement. His therapists have also seen it and this emotion that I feel inside my chest is called pride. Pride in everything he has accomplished in two weeks, pride in what I know he will accomplish very soon.</p><p>I carefully open the door to the children's room and see the twins in the same bed, back to back, head to head. They both need a haircut soon. I approach them and put a kiss on their heads, thinking that they are a perfect Yin and Yan. My little universe.</p><p>James fidgets and sticks closer to his twin, like he's trying to get under Scorpius's skin.</p><p>"I love you," I tell them, combing Scorpius' soft locks and then brushing a few strands out from James' forehead. I leave the room trying to be as quiet as possible and head towards Teddy's room. I carefully open the door, putting one hand in first, counting to five, then sticking my head out and realizing that Teddy is out for the count.</p><p>I walk over to his body sprawled on the mattress and pick up the book on the floor, before leaning down and kissing his crown. His hair is a rare thing, resembling a rainbow. I left his book in his bed side table, still amazed at his hair. </p><p>"I love you, Teddy," I tell him, taking the blanket and covering him with it.</p><p>I quietly walk out of my oldest son's room and head over to my husband. And yet, before opening the door a feeling of sadness and… shame?  Floods me and I immediately know that these feelings are not mine.</p><p>They are from my husband.</p><p>Careful not to scare him, I open the door to the room and enter looking for Draco. And not finding him, I immediately fix my gaze on the door that leads to our bathroom. And there is my husband, his gaze fixed on the three scars left when the doctors tried to save his spleen. And when I look at Draco's face, I feel like someone has hit me in the stomach.</p><p>My husband looks defeated.</p><p>"Love?" I call him, giving him time and space to compose his look and his face.</p><p>And even though Draco tries, the feeling doesn't completely fade from his features. In three big strides, I cross the space that separates us and I stand behind my husband, hugging him and pressing his elegant figure to my chest.</p><p>"I'm horrible," he tells me, trying to separate himself from me. I put more strength in my hug and put a kiss on his neck and I feel him tremble in my arms.</p><p>"Of course you're not horrible," I tell him in a whisper. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Draco Potter-Malfoy."</p><p>"No," he tells me and I stop, looking at our reflections in the mirror. And yet, the emotion that fills our bond is not repudiation. It is shame.</p><p>"What is it, Dray?" I ask him, looking into his eyes at the reflection.</p><p>"I'm horrible," he tells me and pouts. His gray eyes filling with tears. “I have scars, and I am so pale and thin. I am the most hideous person in the universe. And you are still the sexiest in the world." And his lips pout.</p><p>And Merlin help me, my husband look so fucking edible.</p><p>"You're not ugly or hideous," I tell him, tracing my tongue over his earlobe and feeling him tremble in my arms. I press his hips toward me. "Feel what you do to me, Draco?" I whisper against his ear and a small moan escapes his lips. "You are so fucking beautiful." I see him close his eyes through the reflection of the mirror and I lift him in my arms.</p><p>The doctor recommended no sex, but fuck his advice. Dray needs confirmation that I still want him as much as the day we got married. Dray needs to feel wanted and loved in a physical way. It had been hard for us, because, even have a pair of twins and Teddy with us, being father from more then a decade now, we are used to make love a handful of days a week, and keep my hands out of my husband's body has been hard. </p><p>I carefully lay him down on our bed and put up a ward in our room, one that will let us know if the kids are around, and then I throw a muffin around us, making the sounds in the room impossible to go out, but letting us hear everything from the outside. I climb onto the bed and cover my husband's semi-nude body with mine and lean in to kiss his lips. And Dray doesn't disappoint me, his lips part, giving me permission to explore his warm, wet cavity.</p><p>And I feel Draco harden under me.</p><p>"I love you and I want you," I tell him, looking into his eyes. His flushed cheeks and glazed gaze tell me everything I need to know. "Don't think you're less beautiful or desirable because of a couple of scars, Draco, because that's not true."</p><p>And this time it's Draco who initiates the kiss in an almost hungry and somewhat wild way. His arms curling around my neck, one of his hands in my hair and the other at the back of my neck. His lips asking, demanding and taking. Our bond is filled with a primary instinct and I know that a couple of kisses will not be enough today. And that's enough to make my clothes and Draco disappear and leave my husband exposed to my eyes.</p><p>His pale skin reminds me of snow and his eyes look like liquid silver, yet the blush on his cheeks and chest make him look delicate. His arms are extended to the sides and without weighing him I let the back of my hand caress his erection and I watch him jerk in front of my eyes.</p><p>A pair of silk cloth-ties wrap around his wrists, holding him tight, in the position where I leave him, restricting his movements and causing the blush to spread to further into his chest. I summon a new piece of cloth, and wrap it around his head, blindfolding him completely.</p><p>"Now is not the time to watch and think, my love," I tell him, taking his erection in my hands. A new pair of ties wraps around his ankles and forces him to spread his legs wider. "It is only time to feel and let go." I moves my hand up and down on erection and a moan escapes his lips. "Good?" I ask him, needing to know if everything is in order.</p><p>"Good," he tells me in a whisper.</p><p>"Great," and I lean in to begin the torture.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>